It's A Small World After All
by Nonnie
Summary: Complete - Speed’s wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers. Please R&R - I need your feedback! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tim yawned, stumbling out of the bedroom and down the hallway, still groggy with sleep. He never saw the red Matchbox car in the middle of the hall - until it was too late.  
  
"Damn it!" he screamed, grabbing his foot.  
  
"Tim, watch your mouth!" Jennifer called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, watch your mouth," Ben echoed, dipping his spoon in his cereal as Tim walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't think I'd be telling me what to do if I were you," Tim warned, sitting the car down in front of Ben's bowl. "I just stepped on that."  
  
Ben shrank in his chair, grinning sheepishly at his father. "Sorry, Daddy." He shoved the tiny car in his pocket.  
  
"Good morning," Jennifer sang, pouring Tim a cup of coffee.  
  
"It was," he answered irritably, balancing his weight on his other foot. "I think I broke my foot."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes. "If you broke your foot, you couldn't walk on it. Cheer up, honey, it's Friday. Just eight short hours at the office and then we're on vacation!"  
  
"How did I get talked into a Disney cruise anyway?" he mumbled, shoving a handful of cereal into his mouth and hopping on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Nice manners," she teased. "Did you even read the brochure? There's so much for Ben to do on this boat we may not even see him for the entire week."  
  
"That's my kind of cruise."  
  
"That's not funny, Daddy." Ben hopped down from his seat, carrying his bowl into the kitchen.  
  
Tim nearly laughed at the cross expression on his son's sweet face. "I'm just kidding, sport. You know you're my best friend."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ben muttered, heading into the living. He flipped on the TV and plopped onto the couch.  
  
"Shower, Tim, now - you're going to be late," Jennifer prodded him, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the counter.  
  
"Slave driver," he said under his breath, walking through the living and ruffling Ben's blond hair.  
  
"DAD!" he wailed, smoothing his hair, "I just fixed it."  
  
"Tim!" Jennifer was exasperated. "Leave him alone and go take a shower. I swear, it's like I have two six-year-olds."  
  
Tim mouthed the last ten words along with his wife, heading back down the hall and into their bedroom. In the year and a half Ben had been their son, Tim and Ben had settled into a very playful father-son relationship. Sometimes it was a little too playful for Jennifer's taste and she often chided Tim that he acted the same age as Ben.  
  
He showered and dressed, calling out as he walked through the house, "Okay, I'm ready to go." Silence answered him. He stepped into the kitchen and found a note from Jennifer on the door leading to the garage. "Had to go early," it said, "Ben forgot this was his Friday for snacks. Love, Us."  
  
"This day gets better and better," he sighed, grabbing his truck keys from the hook by the door and heading out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jennifer bent down and kissed Ben on the forehead. "Have a good day at school, sweetheart."  
  
Ben grinned at his mother. "Thanks for the brownies, Momma. Those are my favorite."  
  
"I know sweetheart," she said, tugging on his shirt collar. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He turned down the hallway and went running into his classroom.  
  
"Hey, Marcy?" Jennifer called out to Ben's kindergarten teacher. "Ben forgot today was his snack day, so I had to go to the store."  
  
Marcy laughed. "Don't worry about it Jennifer. It's the last week of school - you're just the unfortunate Mom who drew it."  
  
"Thanks," she sighed, turning to walk out, "Oh, one more thing. Ben's grandmother is going to pick Ben up today. She didn't want him having to go to daycare after the last day of school."  
  
Jennifer headed out of the school; pulling her sunglasses out of her hair and putting them back on, still squinting in the bright sunlight. She climbed into her Grand Cherokee and turned left out of the school driveway, toward the station.  
  
She stopped at a red light, reaching into her purse to pull out a tube of lipstick. Pulling the cap off the tube, she twisted it and brought the color up to her lips. The Cherokee lurched forward violently, accompanied by the shrill sound of twisting metal.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered, stepping out of the car. She headed to her bumper, glancing quickly at the driver, who was getting out of his car.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm so sorry, I just didn't see you there - the sun's so bright this morning."  
  
Jennifer surveyed the mangled bumper, then looked over at the driver. "That's fine, I'm just going to step back to my car and call the police."  
  
"The police?" he asked. "Do you really think that's necessary?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," she answered irritably. "I'm a police detective and they kind of frown when they aren't called."  
  
Jennifer yanked open the driver's side door, opening the console and pulling out her cell phone. She began to dial, but the feel of ice-cold metal against her temple stopped her.  
  
"I really don't think that's necessary, Detective Speedle," the driver cooed into her ear.  
  
"How did you know my name?" she asked calmly, her hands gripping the phone tightly.  
  
"You'd be surprised at all the stuff I know," he answered. "Put the phone down and let's go."  
  
Jennifer did as she was told, leaving the driver's door wide open. She hoped someone would see the wrecked car and the open door and call the police. Her mind and heart raced with thoughts of Tim and Ben as the driver shoved her roughly into the backseat. He hit her with the butt of the gun, knocking her unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Tim?"  
  
Speed looked up to find his brother-in-law in the doorway of his lab, a concerned expression set on his face. "Hey, what's up?" Tim asked, returning his attention to his sample.  
  
"Have you seen Jennifer since you got here?"  
  
Tim shook his head. "I assume you're looking for her?"  
  
John stepped into the lab and straddled the stool across from Tim. "I've paged her ten times, tried both her cell phones - nothing."  
  
Tim grinned. "Did you ever stop to consider that maybe your sister is avoiding you?" he teased.  
  
"I did consider that which is why I'm coming after you now," Hagen shot back.  
  
"Okay, let's call her." Tim reached over and dialed Jennifer's work cell number. The phone rang fifteen times before Tim gave up. Frowning, he dialed her personal cell number. After five rings, the voice mail picked up. "You've reached Jennifer Speedle. Please let a message at the beep." Tim picked up the receiver and began speaking into it. "Hey, babe, it's me. Call me when you get this so I can get your brother off my back - he's looking for you." He replaced the receiver and dialed another number. "Daybrook Elementary School, this is Janine, how may I direct your call?"  
  
"Janine, this is Tim Speedle, Ben father. Has my son made it to school this morning?"  
  
"I believe he has Mr. Speedle, let me double check that for you." Tim and John heard Janine page Ben's classroom and speak to his teacher, Marcy Holden. Janine picked up the phone again. "Yes, Mr. Speedle, Ben is in class this morning. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Janine, everything's fine," he sighed. "Thanks for your help." He disconnected the phone. "Has anybody seen her this morning?" he asked John.  
  
"No," John said emphatically. "Matter of fact, I checked around with everybody before I came in here. Nobody's seen her."  
  
Tim tapped his pen against the table. "Okay, now I'm getting worried. This isn't like her."  
  
"Like who?" Horatio questioned, entering the lab with Calleigh and Eric at his heels.  
  
"Jennifer," Tim answered, "Nobody's seen her this morning and she's not answering her phones or her pager."  
  
"That is unusual," Calleigh agreed, concerning furrowing her brow.  
  
"Calleigh, call dispatch and have them put out an APB for Jennifer's car," Horatio demanded gently. Jennifer wasn't apt to go missing unless something was very wrong, and Horatio had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Calleigh pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "This is Calleigh Caine, I need to put out an APB on Detective Jennifer Speedle's white Jeep Grand Cherokee. Do you have the license number there?"  
  
Tim listened intently as Calleigh finished her conversation with dispatch. "Great, thanks," she said, snapping her phone shut. "Done."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jennifer awoke in a dark room, a severe headache pounding her temples. She took in her surroundings, fighting the blurriness tugging at her vision. She was lying on a cot in a dark room with no windows. A faint light was creeping in underneath the door, providing just enough light to make out the shadows of the room. She realized as she sat up that not only did her head hurt, her left hand hurt as well - more importantly, her left ring finger was throbbing.  
  
Jennifer touched the finger with her right hand, her heart dropping to her stomach as she realized her wedding rings no longer adorned her finger. Her beautiful white gold engagement ring and band had been replaced by one that felt five times too small for her finger. Jennifer struggled to remove the band, but realized that her finger was too swollen to take it off.  
  
She groped in the darkness at her clothes, making sure all her garments were still securely in place. She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered they were. She'd been kidnapped, but apparently hadn't been raped. Yet, she mused, lying back on the cot, since she didn't quite know what else to do.  
  
The door creaked open and her captor was backlit, making it impossible for Jennifer to see his face. "I thought I heard you awake in here." His voice was strong, even a little bit husky.  
  
"Why am I here, and where are my wedding rings?" she demanded, sitting up too quickly on the bed. Pain sliced through her head, and Jennifer brought a hand up to her eyes to shield them from the sunlight.  
  
"You'll wear my ring from now on," he answered mysteriously, offering her a glass of water and two white tablets.  
  
"What is that?" she asked, shying away from his hand.  
  
"Water, and aspirin for your headache." His voice was almost gentle as he answered. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you."  
  
"I can't take aspirin," she told him. "I'm allergic."  
  
"Oh." She could tell he was surprised by the information. "I'll get you some ibuprofen when I'm out then."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." She took the water he offered, gulping it down at once, quenching her dry throat. "Why am I here?"  
  
"Your husband and your brother took something very valuable from me," he answered honestly. "Now I intend to take something valuable from them." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"The car was empty when patrol found it." Eric answered his best friend's unspoken question as he stepped out of the H2.  
  
Tim nodded. "Anything missing?"  
  
Eric shook his head. "Nothing, her purse, both cell phones, her gun, everything's there. The back of the Jeep is wrecked, though."  
  
Tim surveyed the mangled back of the vehicle. "She must have been stopped at the light when she was hit." He looked around - his son's school was two blocks up the street. He could see the top of the red-tiled roof and swallowed hard. He glanced at his watch - 10:03. Ben was probably at recess right now, oblivious to the fact that his father was now officially investigating his mother's disappearance.  
  
Tim had called Julie, John and Jennifer's mother, on the drive over. Julie was devastated by the news, and desperately wanted to get Ben from school. Tim had argued that Ben was so excited about his last day of kindergarten; he'd be really upset if he were taken out early. Julie finally relented, agreeing to pick Ben up after school, as planned.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, turning his attention back to the vehicle. Tim examined Jennifer's bumper, using a small knife to scrape away the red paint now flecking the white. "Maybe we'll get something off this," he said, placing the paint chips into a small container.  
  
"No tire treads," Eric waved his hand over the street. "Guy didn't even try to stop before he hit her."  
  
"Patrol tried all the houses right around the intersection," Calleigh reported. "Nobody was home."  
  
"All the families in this neighborhood are young, like us," Tim told her. "Two parents who both work, couple of kids."  
  
Eric knelt on the street. "Gotta a couple of pretty well-defined footprints here, Speed." He walked over to his kit and pulled out some lifters. "Looks like motor oil or something."  
  
"You sure you want to be here, Tim?" Calleigh asked, placing an encouraging hand on his arm. "Eric and I can take care of this."  
  
"I'm positive Cal, thanks." He patted her hand with his own and strode over to Delko.  
  
"Those look good and ripe," he mentioned, studying the footprints.  
  
Eric looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah." He knew that his best friend's composure was extremely fragile at the moment and he didn't quite know what else to say.  
  
"Horatio's with John," Calleigh explained. "They're pouring over recent parolees from all of your cases, John's cases and Jennifer's cases."  
  
Tim nodded. "I'm going to dust the Jeep for prints," he told her, heading with his kit over to the SUV. He climbed inside, resting his head on the back of the seat. He closed his eyes, inhaling the delicate scent of Jennifer's perfume. When he opened his eyes, they focused on the dash, on a picture of the three of them. He gently pulled the picture away from the dash, tracing his gloved finger over his wife's face.  
  
"Tim?" Tears had welled up in Calleigh's eyes. "How are you doing?"  
  
He stared at her, unsure of a reply. "I don't know," he answered honestly.  
  
"Why don't you go home, Tim, you shouldn't be here," her deep concern for him cracked her voice as she spoke.  
  
He shook his head, reaching into his kit for the fingerprint dust. "I can't just sit at home, Calleigh. You know me better than that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's your name?" Jennifer asked her captor when he returned with the ibuprofen.  
  
"Travis," he answered, handing her two tablets.  
  
She accepted the pills gratefully, washing them down with a gulp of water. "What's your last name?"  
  
Travis shook his head. "That's not really important right now, Jennifer."  
  
"Okay, try this one. What do you think my husband and brother did to you?"  
  
He laughed bitterly and shook his head, indicating his refusal to tell her.  
  
"Not a talker, huh?" Jennifer lay back down on the bed, praying for the ibuprofen to stop the pounding in her head. Her hand still throbbed too. "Travis, I need a favor."  
  
"Sure," he answered agreeably.  
  
"This ring," she said, tugging at it again. "It's way too small and it's cutting off my circulation. Do you think when you go out again you might have it sized up to actually fit me?"  
  
"I can't do that, Jennifer. I'm sorry," he told her, his voice hinting at the regret she thought he truly might feel.  
  
"What size is it anyway?"  
  
"A five," he answered.  
  
"How in the hell did you get this thing on me?" she asked. "I'm a six and a half."  
  
A smile tugged at Travis' lips. "Well, it wasn't easy."  
  
Jennifer glanced down at the ring. She ran her finger over the channel set stones. "It's beautiful. You must have loved her very much."  
  
Anger pierced Travis' eyes, his lip twisted with hatred and he slapped Jennifer hard, grabbing her by the hair and bringing her face up to within millimeters of his. "We won't ever talk about her again, Jennifer, is that understood?" he spat out.  
  
Tears spilled from Jennifer's eyes, her cheek stinging from the slap. She nodded as much as his grip on her hair would allow, whimpering as he finally released her, shoving her roughly back onto the bed.  
  
"Get some sleep," he growled, reaching for the door. "Maybe your headache will get better."  
  
He slammed the door, leaving Jennifer in blackened silence once again, her sobs the only sound echoing in her ears. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tim and John sat in Horatio's office, stunned into complete silence a letter from Jennifer's captor delivered by messenger only minutes before.  
  
"Why are there no demands, Horatio?" Tim begged to know. "What does this guy want?"  
  
Horatio shook his head. "You read the letter Tim. He just wants you to know he's gotten even with you."  
  
"For WHAT?" he wailed, jumping up from his chair, he began pacing the floor.  
  
"I've got it," Calleigh said, coming through the door with a thick manila folder. "Travis Haley, age 23 at the time of his arrest five years ago. Originally investigated by John as a meth cook and dealer. When John and another patrol office went to arrest Travis, they found his wife Lisa dead from a single gunshot wound to the temple."  
  
Tim shook his head. "I remember that case now. Guy swore he didn't know what happened, but his fingerprints were all over the gun."  
  
"Happens sometimes when you're tweaked," John explained. "Total memory lapses."  
  
Tim's cell phone rang and he took it from his hip, "Yeah, it's Speed. Hey, Julie," he said after Julie identified herself.  
  
"Tim, it's getting late and I just don't know what to tell Ben," she sobbed. "He keeps asking when you and Jennifer are going to come get him, and I just..."  
  
Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just - I don't know, tell him that we're going to be working all night. Better yet, let me talk to him."  
  
"Okay," Julie answered quietly. Tim heard Julie step into the living room and call out for Ben.  
  
"Hi Daddy," he said breathlessly.  
  
"What did you do, run for the phone?" Tim asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ben answered. "Where's Momma?"  
  
Tim sighed. "Mom and I are going to be working really late, son. I'm sorry, something just came up."  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?"  
  
Tim smiled at his son's sixth sense. "Everything's fine, Ben. You're going to spend the night with Mimi, and I'll come get you in the morning, okay?"  
  
"What about Momma?"  
  
Tears stung Tim's eyes and he fought the lump forming in his throat. "We'll just have to see, Ben. Mom's really tied up on this case."  
  
"Okay," Ben said quietly.  
  
"I love you, Ben, you know that, right?"  
  
"I know, Daddy. I love you too."  
  
Tim swallowed hard. "I'll see you in the morning, sport. Be good for Mimi." He snapped the phone shut and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Speed." Horatio placed an encouraging hand on Tim's shoulder. "I can only imagine how difficult this is for you."  
  
"Did he ever threaten either of you?" Calleigh asked gently.  
  
Tim shrugged. "Who knows? God, Calleigh, you know how often we're threatened with something or other."  
  
"So how do we get my little sister back?" John pounded his fist on Horatio's desk. "That's what I want to know."  
  
"The motor oil we found in Travis' footprints is from a very specific brand, primarily used in boats," Eric explained to the group now assembled in the trace lab.  
  
"So, the guy may have been around one of the marinas," Horatio stated. "Let's start checking around and see if Travis Haley has rented any buildings lately."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jennifer awoke with a start, keenly aware of a set of eyes on her. "Travis?" she questioned.  
  
"Hi," he responded gently. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, it's just....."  
  
Jennifer answered bitterly. "Sore subject, I get it. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost seven," he told her.  
  
"My son's probably wondering where I am by now. Today was his last day of school. We're supposed to be leaving on our vacation Monday, Disney Cruise," she rambled.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," he began to explain. "I didn't think I'd have to take you until after your vacation. But we're leaving Tuesday, so you being on a ship in the Caribbean certainly wouldn't have done me any good."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.  
  
Travis shook his head. "That's not important. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Jennifer sat in silence, fighting back the tears stinging at her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Travis again. She was stronger than that.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked her after a minute.  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
"Let me make you some dinner. I've got chicken or steak, and I can make you some vegetables. Do you have a preference?"  
  
"Chicken's fine," she answered. "Can I come with you? I could help."  
  
Travis seemed to consider this for a moment. He nodded. "Come on," he said.  
  
Jennifer gratefully got up; making her way out of the small, dark room into a large, loft style living space. Anxious to make small talk and keep Travis is a good mood, she said, "This is really nice. Did you do all this yourself?"  
  
"No," he answered, "it pretty much came this way. I rented the furniture, since I knew I wouldn't be here very long."  
  
Jennifer followed him into the open kitchen and was able to see him for the first time. He was tall, taller than Tim but not as tall as John, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was handsome, well-built and tan. "What?" he asked with a smile when he caught her staring.  
  
"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head. "Your hair is the same color as my son's."  
  
"He's adopted, right?" Travis asked, removing the chicken from the wrapping and placing it in a clear glass bowl.  
  
"Yeah, over a year and a half ago," she told him.  
  
"You're really good with him."  
  
Jennifer was taken aback. She swallowed hard. "You've...you've been watching us?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I had to get your routines down, that kind of thing. I hate that the kid is going to be hurt by this; he loves you a lot. He lost his real parents, didn't he?"  
  
Jennifer snapped the green beans he'd placed on the counter and angrily tossed them into a bowl. "That's not the way we refer to it," she said irritably. "Yes, his first parents died, but Tim and I are just as much his 'real' parents as David and Maria."  
  
Travis smiled gently, turning his attention to Jennifer. "That's your sore subject, I get it. You're a good mother, Jennifer. Maybe we can do something about that one of these days."  
  
"You're not going to take my son, too," she warned.  
  
"That's not what I was referring to. I thought you might like to have your own kids."  
  
"With you?" Jennifer set her steely eyes on him, her stomach churning with rage.  
  
"I'm hoping you grow to like me a little more than you do now," he answered, seasoning the chicken with Italian dressing. "I'm really not a bad guy."  
  
"Forgive me if I don't happen to believe that," she shot back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tim laid in his empty bed, in his empty house, tears streaming down his face. God, I miss her thought, burying his face in her pillow, reliving every single solitary moment of that morning. I didn't tell her I loved her - he closed his eyes, breathing heavily at the thought - why didn't I tell her I loved her? Ben, his brain screamed, what are you going to tell Ben?  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" he screamed aloud, sobs finally wracking his body. "I don't know," he repeated quietly, inhaling Jennifer's scent from her pillow while sleep tugged at his eyes. He gave in, finally, his last thoughts of his wife and how he might never see her or make love to her or tell her he loved her ever again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"TIM!" Jennifer exclaimed, sitting straight up in her bed. She could feel her husband's pain piercing her heart. Her own heart was racing; sweat pouring down her body. She swallowed hard, tears pouring down her cheeks. Does he know how much I love him, she thought, does he even have a clue? She ran a hand through her damp hair, begging her heart to slow down. She knew instinctively he was thinking about her, wondering where she was and if he'd ever see her again.  
  
"I know, baby, I know," she sobbed, sinking back down onto the mattress, cradling her pillow as she cried. "Be strong for me, my boys, be strong," she told them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MOMMY!" Ben screamed, his little body flailing around in his bed. Julie came running into the room, cradling her grandson. "Don't hurt my mommy," he cried, "Please don't hurt my mommy." He sobbed hot wet tears into the sleeve of Julie's nightgown.  
  
"Ben, honey, wake up," she pleaded, rocking him on her lap. "You're dreaming."  
  
"No," he cried, shaking his head, still dreaming. "Don't hurt my mommy, please."  
  
His blue eyes opened slowly. "Mimi?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"I want my mommy," he stated plainly. Ben hadn't called Jennifer "Mommy" in months, claiming that he was a big boy now. All the boys at school called their mothers "Momma" and that's what Ben had wanted to do too.  
  
"I know Ben, I know."  
  
"A bad man took Mommy," he said quietly, squirming in Julie's embrace to lay his head on her lap.  
  
"Ben, it was just a dream," Julie lied, stroking his blonde locks with her fingertips.  
  
"No," he shook his head furiously. "I know it was real. That's why Mommy and Daddy aren't here. Daddy's looking for Mommy."  
  
Tears fell quietly down Julie's cheeks. How could he possibly know all this, she thought to herself. Somehow, she remembered, he'd known his mother Maria was dead, before being told. Mothers have special connections to their children, she knew. She prayed that she would know if something terrible had happened to Jennifer.  
  
"Mimi?" Ben looked up at her with wide, scared eyes. "Can we go home to Daddy?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tim awoke to the feel of a warm body sliding up next to his. What a bad dream, he thought, slowly opening his eyes. He focused on his son's blond head, pressing against his chest. "Ben, what are you doing?" he whispered.  
  
"I wanted to be with you, Daddy," he answered, snuggling closer to Tim under the covers. "I miss Mommy."  
  
The words shocked Tim into reality. Jennifer had been kidnapped. Ben was staying with Julie. "Where's Mimi?" he asked, suddenly curious as to how his son ended up in bed with him.  
  
"In the baby's room." Ben had always referred to the guest bedroom as the baby's room. At first Tim and Jennifer had secretly wondered if Ben knew something they didn't. When Jennifer didn't turn up pregnant, however, they determined it was just Ben's wishful thinking.  
  
"Oh, okay." He wrapped his arm around Ben's pulling him in close. "I miss Mommy too," he confessed, giving his son a squeeze.  
  
"A bad man has Mommy," Ben told him quietly.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Mommy Maria told me." Tim and Jennifer were quite aware of Mommy Maria's visits, ever since she had died nearly two years before. Tim didn't believe in ghosts or angels, but nor could he explain some of the things that Ben knew - and shouldn't.  
  
He stroked Ben's hair absent-mindedly. "What else did Mommy Maria tell you?"  
  
"That she won't ever leave Mommy and she'll keep Mommy safe, because we need her."  
  
"Good to know," Tim answered.  
  
"Daddy? When is Mommy coming home?"  
  
Tim closed his eyes and sighed. "As soon as I can find her, Ben." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jennifer awoke Saturday morning to the strong smell of bacon, pancakes and coffee. "Oh crap," she muttered. Tim tried to make breakfast, she thought to herself as her eyes opened slowly. I wonder how many pots he burned?  
  
Her heart fell into her stomach as her eyes focused on her surroundings. She was still locked up in the dark room, still kidnapped, still away from the ones she loved. Jennifer closed her eyes quickly and opened them again, praying it was all just a bad dream.  
  
It wasn't. Tears stung her eyes what she guessed was the nine hundredth time since all this happed. She slowly rose from the bed, straightening the t-shirt and cotton pajama pants Travis had given her last night. She tried the door, surprised to find it unlocked. She stepped cautiously into the loft, surveying the room for Travis.  
  
"Good morning," he called brightly from the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry," he laughed, looking at the food he'd just cooked, "I went a little overboard."  
  
Jennifer turned around slowly, examining the windows in the loft. They were up near the top of the ceilings, much too high for her to see out. She had absolutely no idea where she was. She surveyed her surroundings in the daylight. It was tastefully, but sparsely decorated. Women's clothes were strewn out over the couch and shoes lined the area rug.  
  
"What's all this?" she asked curiously, picking up a white polo shirt.  
  
Travis beamed. "Do you like them? You'll need clothes, of course. Size 8, right?"  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you knew my size," she said irritably.  
  
"You probably don't want to know," he grinned. "I made breakfast, come eat."  
  
Jennifer sat down at the small round table, and picked up her fork. A lump formed in her throat and she pushed the pancakes around on her plate. "I make pancakes for Ben every Saturday morning."  
  
Travis sat down beside her, pulling his chair up to hers. He lifted her hand gently. "Jennifer, I know you're hurting, and I'm sorry for that. I think you're going to have to forget about Ben if you want to survive."  
  
"You planning to kill me if I don't?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, not at all. That's not the way I meant that. I just meant for you to survive mentally. I don't want my wife to go insane," he grinned at her.  
  
Bile rose in her throat with his words. She ripped her hand out of his. "I'm not your wife," she spat out.  
  
He smiled and took a bite of his pancakes. "You will be soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tim trudged into the office early Saturday morning, Ben clutching his hand as if he were holding on for dear life.  
  
"Bennie!" Calleigh called out brightly to her godson, swooping him out of Tim's grasp and into her arms. "How's my favorite boy in the whole world?" She peppered sweet kisses over his cheeks.  
  
"I miss my Mommy," he said glumly, tiny tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I know, baby, I know." Calleigh hugged him tight. "You want a doughnut? I brought some in this morning."  
  
"Yeah," he said, squirming to get down.  
  
"We'll be back," Calleigh told Tim. "Go check in with Horatio."  
  
Tim nodded and headed up the stairs to Horatio's office. He knocked once on the doorframe. Horatio swiveled in his chair and Tim realized he was talking on the phone.  
  
"What's up?" Tim asked when Horatio ended his call.  
  
"We have a lead," Horatio said, handing Tim a legal size sheet of paper.  
  
"He bought a boat," Tim stated, reviewing the sales slip.  
  
"He bought a boat," Horatio echoed. "Tim, this is good news."  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great news if we ever find the boat."  
  
"Ben knows?" Horatio asked, seeing Calleigh walk past the office door with Ben in tow.  
  
Tim shook his head and frowned. "I swear that kid's psychic. He knows entirely too much to be normal."  
  
Horatio smiled weakly. "We'll find the boat Tim. We'll find Jennifer. I haven't let you down yet and I'm not about to start now. I have the entire vice squad checking their forgery contacts. If Travis is getting papers for he and Jennifer, we'll know."  
  
Tim rolled his eyes. "He's already got the papers, H. Don't you get it? He's one step ahead of us."  
  
Horatio stood and placed his hands squarely on his hips. "Tim Speedle, are you giving up?"  
  
Tim turned and looked into the lab where Calleigh sat coloring with Ben. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, H. I'm not giving up, I love my wife more than life itself and I want to find her. But, I have a six-year old son who has lost two parents already. I'm just being realistic."  
  
Horatio had never wanted to slap another person more than he wanted to slap Tim Speedle right then. "I can't believe you," he said, crossing from behind his desk to step in front of Tim. "Jennifer has never once given up on you. How dare you give up on her?"  
  
Tim grabbed Horatio by the front of the shirt. "Don't tell me how to deal with my family, Horatio."  
  
Horatio pushed Tim's fist away, stepping away from him, he jaw clenched tight. "Get out of my office," he demanded.  
  
Calleigh looked up just as Tim stormed out of her husband's office. She kissed Ben on the top of the head. "I'll be right back."  
  
"What happened?" she asked, stepping into Horatio's office. When Horatio turned to face her, his face was as red as his hair and tears streamed down his face. She was stunned by his appearance, crossing over to wrap him in her arms.  
  
"He's giving up, Cal. I don't know how to help him," Horatio cried, burying his face in Calleigh's hair.  
  
Calleigh took his face in her hands. "He's hurting more than you or I could ever imagine. If we knew Jennifer was dead, at least he could grieve and get on with his life. But she's out there somewhere, just floating in the wind. He can't get to her, he can't find her - this is the first time in his life he's been totally dependent on someone else. He's lost without her. We've got to be strong for him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Travis Haley rented a loft near the Port about three months ago," Eric reported over the telephone to Horatio. "We're on our way there now."  
  
"Give me the address, Eric, we'll meet you there," Horatio said. Scribbling down the address, he looked hopefully at Calleigh. "Haley rented an apartment."  
  
"I'll go get Tim," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"POLICE!" Horatio called out; pounding on the door, "Open up, Travis."  
  
Tim stood anxiously behind the group of officers, his gun drawn. Horatio knocked one final time before giving the order to take the door down. The splintering of wood followed and Horatio entered the apartment slowly, with Tim, Calleigh and Eric behind him.  
  
Tim headed instinctively to a small door at the corner of the loft apartment. He opened it to reveal a small, dark bed area. He picked up the pillow and brought it to his nose. Jennifer's perfume - he recognized it immediately.  
  
"Speed!" Horatio called to him from the main living area. He was holding a small white envelope with Tim's name on it. Taking the envelope from Horatio, he already knew what it contained. Shaking the contents into the palm of his hand, he ran a finger over the smooth white metal of Jennifer's engagement ring and wedding band.  
  
Hot angry tears fell from his eyes. He sat down hard on a dining chair, slipping her rings onto his pinky finger, right next to his wedding ring. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jennifer sat stiffly in the passenger seat next to Travis. "Where are we going?" she demanded, watching interstate signs pass quickly.  
  
Travis hummed along to the radio, tapping his finger on the steering wheel in time to the music. "Mobile," he answered.  
  
"Alabama?"  
  
He grinned. "Yep."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because that's where my boat is."  
  
Jennifer's brain churned, desperate for a way out of this situation. Travis didn't have a gun that she could see. She thought back to her police training, wondering if she might be able to overpower him somehow. She also didn't want him to anything desperate - and fighting might make him re-think his plan to marry her instead of kill her.  
  
"Travis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to use the bathroom."  
  
Travis nodded. "Yeah, okay, I could use a break. There's a rest area a few miles up the road."  
  
Jennifer sat back in her seat, contemplating her next move. She stared out the window, unconsciously biting her lower lip.  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
His voice brought her back to reality. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"I can trust you, right? When we stop - I don't want you talking to anyone, got it? I'll be standing right outside, and I'll be able to hear anything you say."  
  
She nodded. "Got it."  
  
Travis exited the freeway, pulling the car into a parking space near the rest stop. Jennifer stepped out, stretching her legs before Travis followed her to the bathroom. Glancing behind her, she disappeared behind the bathroom door. She rested her head on the cold metal for a moment, pondering her next move. She looked around the bathroom - the windows were high and away from the stalls, no way to crawl out. There was only one door - the one that led right back to Travis.  
  
She heard a flush and watched as an elderly woman exited the stall. Jennifer took a deep breath and crossed over to the woman. She whispered, "Ma'am, do you have a pen I could borrow? And please don't answer, just take it out."  
  
The woman looked at Jennifer suspiciously, but took a pen out of her purse. Tearing off several paper towels, Jennifer began to write:  
  
***Please don't say anything or react in any way. My name is Jennifer Speedle. I am a detective with the Miami Dade Police department. I was kidnapped on Friday a block from my son Ben's school. Please call my husband, Detective Tim Speedle and let him know that Travis is taking me to Mobile, Alabama to get on a boat - taking me God only knows where. Please help. I don't have much time.***  
  
Tears welled up in the woman's eyes as she read Jennifer's plea. Travis knocked on the door. "Jen, you about done?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered and continued writing, providing the woman with Tim's cell phone number.  
  
The woman touched Jennifer's arm and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I promise, dear," she whispered.  
  
Jennifer mouthed a "Thank You" and headed to the toilets. The woman was still waiting there when Jennifer finished, her cell phone already in her hand. She blew Jennifer a kiss. She offered the woman a smile and then went out the door.  
  
"Took you long enough," he complained.  
  
"Sorry, I really had to go," she explained.  
  
"Anybody in there with you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nobody at all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Tim's cell phone rang at his hip. "Yeah, it's Speed," he answered.  
  
"Detective Speedle? My name is Julia Cornish. You don't know me, but I just met your darling wife at a rest stop just outside Destin."  
  
Speed's heart began to race. "Just a minute," he told her, reaching down to lift Ben's sleeping head from his lap. Settling his son back onto the couch, he went down the hall into their bedroom. "You saw Jennifer?"  
  
"Yes, and I have a message for you, Detective. She says to tell you that Travis is taking her to Mobile, Alabama. Apparently he has a boat there. She has no idea where he's taking her."  
  
"Mrs. Cornish, I don't know how to thank you for this." Tears streamed down his cheeks and he wiped them with the back of his hand.  
  
"Oh don't thank me yet, Detective." He could almost hear the woman grinning on the other end of the phone. "I know a thing or two about law enforcement. When I knew your wife and this Travis fellow were out of earshot, I called my husband and had him write down the license plate number. We knew that would help."  
  
Tim almost laughed. "You have no idea, Mrs. Cornish. How can I possibly repay you and your husband for this?"  
  
She paused. "Call me and let me know that she's home safely. I know I won't sleep a wink until I hear from you."  
  
Tim was elated by the information. "You'll be my first call, Mrs. Cornish."  
  
"Good luck, dear. I pray that your family is re-united safely." She disconnected the line.  
  
Tim held the phone near his heart for a minute. He quickly dialed Horatio's cell phone number, detailing the conversation to his boss. His next call was to Julie, telling her to come right over. He threw some of his and Jennifer's clothes into a bag, and headed back into the living room to wait for Julie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Their flight to Mobile landed approximately an hour and a half before Travis and Jennifer would arrive in town. Troopers been set up on all interstates and major roads leading into the city. The plan was to let Travis drive to where the boat was and let Jennifer get out of the car. All Tim and Horatio were waiting on was a phone call.  
  
"Lieutenant." The head of the Alabama State Police in Mobile, Capitan Franks, was standing in the doorway. "Patrol spotted the car coming into the city, heading to the marina. The bird's waiting, gentleman, let's roll."  
  
Horatio gave Tim an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "We're almost there, Speed."  
  
Tim nodded furiously, anxious to get into the helicopter. Minutes later they were flying over the city. SWAT teams were getting into place around the marina. An unmarked cruiser was following Travis' car. The chopper hovered several blocks away from the marina, staying as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
Tim and Horatio listened apprehensively to the police radio on their headsets. "Be advised, we are approaching the marina on Canal Street."  
  
"Copy."  
  
"All units in position."  
  
"Copy."  
  
"Suspect's car is pulling up to a warehouse."  
  
"Copy that, I see him."  
  
"Suspect is exiting the car. Go, Go, Go." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Travis pulled the car into a spot near an abandoned warehouse in Mobile. He shut off the engine and turned to Jennifer. "There she is," he said, pointing to the boat dock.  
  
"La Lisa," Jennifer read from the passenger seat.  
  
He grinned and opened the car door, stepping out into the late evening sunlight. "Isn't this beautiful?" he asked her, sticking his head back in the car. "Come on, Jen, get out and look at this."  
  
Jennifer glanced into the passenger side mirror, noticing three men dressed in black fatigues quickly approaching the vehicle. Her heart raced. SWAT, she thought as she watched them. She glanced at Travis. Confusion furrowed his brow and he looked behind him. When he looked back at Jennifer, his eyes were full of rage.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" he screamed, grabbing Jennifer by the hair and pulling her out of the car. "I told you not to talk to anybody!"  
  
"I didn't Travis, I swear," she pleaded as he pressed a gun barrel to her temple and tightened his grip around her neck.  
  
"Stop lying!" he demanded, then turned to the SWAT officers. "I'll kill her, man, back off. Back the hell off."  
  
The officer put his hands up, indicating to Travis that he was backing off. "Don't do that, Travis," the officer told him. "She's a cop, and that will get you the chair for sure."  
  
"Where's her husband?" Travis asked. "Or that stupid-ass brother of hers? I know one of those little pricks is here. I want to talk to them. I want them to see their precious little Jennifer die."  
  
"Okay, we'll get the husband for you, just don't do anything stupid," the officer said.  
  
He reached up to his radio and began, "Be advised, the suspect wants to speak with Detective Speedle."  
  
Captain Franks responded, "Okay, land the helicopter."  
  
A minute later, Tim was on the ground with Horatio right behind him. They approached Travis and Jennifer carefully. Tim was unarmed, but Horatio had his gun trained on the kidnapper. Tim stared at his wife, fighting back the tears stinging his eyes and the fear in his heart when he saw the gun barrel at the side of her head.  
  
"What do you want Travis?" Tim asked. "Let Jennifer go. She has nothing to do with this, man."  
  
Travis laughed bitterly. "She has EVERYTHING to do with this. It was you - you and that prick Hagen - who took my life away from me."  
  
"How?" Tim demanded. "How did we take your life away? You're the one who pulled the trigger on your own wife, man. John and I had nothing to do with that."  
  
"I didn't kill her!" Travis screamed, "I told you that. I told Hagen that, but you wouldn't listen."  
  
"Your fingerprints were on the gun, Travis. Lisa's weren't," Tim argued. "What do you expect us to think, man? You were tweaked when you killed her. You don't remember what happened."  
  
"I do remember," he fired back. "Lisa killed herself."  
  
"Then why didn't we find her prints on the gun, tell me that? You give me good enough reason, we'll re-open the case."  
  
Tears fell from Travis' blue eyes. "Doesn't matter," he shrugged. "Lisa's gone and my sister won't speak to me anymore."  
  
"That's why you took Jennifer," Tim realized aloud. "Because she's my wife and John's sister. Revenge all wrapped up in one."  
  
"You got it," Travis laughed again, pressing the barrel deeper into Jennifer's temple. "Now you get to watch her die."  
  
"What if?" Tim pleaded, buying some time. "What if we re-open your case, man? Take another look at how things happened?"  
  
Travis laughed deeply, rolling his eyes. "You stupid cops, do you really think I'm going to fall for that routine? How stupid do you think I am, man?" Travis removed the gun from Jennifer temple and began waving it around in a circle. "You think I'm loony tunes, all tweaked and everything?"  
  
He slumped to the ground behind a shaking Jennifer. SWAT had gotten a shot off. Another officer grabbed Jennifer away from the body, while other kicked the gun away. Paramedics rushed in to treat Travis. Tim closed the space between he and Jennifer in a dead run, capturing his wife in his arms.  
  
He grasped her face with his hands and gazed into her jade green eyes as his tears began to fall. "I never thought I'd see you again," he cried, pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"I love you so much," she whimpered, circling her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's over, Jen, it's over," he said breathlessly. He held her as they cried together, while officers swarmed around the crime scene. Horatio stood next to them, one hand on each of their backs. Jennifer noticed his presence and turned to collapse into Horatio's arms.  
  
"Thank you," she said into his ear, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "For always being there for us."  
  
"Always," he smiled weakly, turning to Tim. "I told you I wouldn't let you down."  
  
Tim nodded, hugging his boss. "You did, H. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hours later, an Alabama trooper named Tom opened the door to the couple's motel room. He gave Tim a gentle pat on the shoulder as he held the door open for them.  
  
"Thanks," Tim muttered as he carried a sleeping Jennifer into the room, laying her gently onto the mattress.  
  
"Just doing my job, Detective," the trooper replied, depositing the motel key card on the table and leaving.  
  
Tim removed the Keds tennis shoes she was wearing, depositing Travis' purchase into a white garbage bag Tim had taken from the trooper headquarters. Taking Jennifer's favorite pajamas out of his small suitcase, he removed the rest of the clothing she wore and slipped her into her navy blue plaid flannel pants, knowing she'd prefer to wake up in her own clothing.  
  
She began to mutter incoherently as he tugged the gray v-neck t-shirt down over her head, trying not to disturb her. He settled her back onto her pillow and lifted her left hand. He traced a finger over the deep purple bruise on her ring finger, one left partially because the ring Travis forced her to wear was too small, and partially because it had to be cut off her finger by the paramedics.  
  
He reached behind his own head and released the clasp on a heavy gold chain of Jennifer's he'd borrowed after he'd found her rings at Travis' apartment. He'd kept the chain and her rings hidden beneath a t-shirt and his trademark button down shirts. He let them drop into his palm. He fingered the smooth white gold for a moment before arranging the rings - Jennifer's three-stone engagement ring on top with her plain band below - and slipping them back onto her finger.  
  
He stood; shoving the clothes Travis had bought her into the garbage bag - fighting back the nausea gripping his stomach. Placing a gentle kiss on Jennifer's forehead, he tucked her into the covers and took the room key from the table. He stepped out into the night, making sure the door was locked firmly behind him and began a search for the hotel dumpster.  
  
He found it easily, swinging the lid open and throwing the bag inside. Now if only he could make Jennifer's memories of the kidnapping go away that easily. He slumped against the dumpster, burying his face into his hands, releasing the sobs of grief and relief that had swallowed him up for days.  
  
"Speed?" Horatio placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, and knelt down beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry, H. It's just......"  
  
Horatio shook his head. "Let it out, man. It's gonna come out sometime, so just let it go."  
  
Tim wiped his face with his hands and looked up at Horatio. "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
Horatio shrugged. "Followed you. I stopped by the motel cafeteria and sweet-talked them out of some food. Thought you might be hungry, and I was bringing it by your room when I saw you walk out."  
  
Tim rested his head against the cool metal of the dumpster. "Listen, H, I'm sorry about everything I said before."  
  
Horatio smiled weakly. "No need."  
  
"God," Tim laughed bitterly, "there's every need. I had no right to say that to you."  
  
"Tim," his boss began, "Everyone deals with grief in his own way. That was yours. I don't know what I would have done or how I would have reacted if it had been Calleigh."  
  
Tim closed his eyes. "Jennifer being gone was bad enough, H, but the idea of raising Ben all alone was terrifying."  
  
Horatio nodded assuredly. "If it was half as terrifying as the idea of me raising little Breanna alone," he laughed, "then I feel for you."  
  
Tim shook his head at the thought of Horatio raising his daughter without Calleigh. "Truly terrifying, I have to agree."  
  
"Speed, you don't want Jennifer to wake up alone," Horatio warned, offering Speed a hand to help him stand.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he nodded. "I just had to get rid of those clothes."  
  
"Understandable. Here's the food." Horatio placed a hand on Tim's shoulder and began leading his protégé back to his room.  
  
"H?" Tim turned and looked at Horatio, tears welling up in his eyes again.  
  
Horatio shook his head. "Speed, you are like a brother to me. You trusted me with the life of your son if anything ever happened to you. That's a big deal and I would never let anything take you or Jennifer away from him if I could somehow prevent it."  
  
"Well, if some psycho ever kidnaps Calleigh, I've got your back," Tim said sarcastically, opening the motel door.  
  
"Count on it," Horatio answered, sticking his key into the lock of the room next door.  
  
Tim shut the door and sat down at the small table in his room. He greedily devoured the food, realizing it had been hours since he'd eaten anything. Finishing up his hamburger and fries, he deposited the Styrofoam container in the trash - proof for his wife that he'd actually eaten. He removed his jeans, shirt and t-shirt, crawling into bed wearing only his boxer shorts.  
  
He snuggled up next to Jennifer, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist and nuzzling her hair with his face. "I love you," he whispered, drifting into sleep.  
  
He awoke, seemingly just a few moments later, to Jennifer's screams and an elbow to his stomach. Jennifer was trashing in her sleeping, fighting Tim's arm at her waist.  
  
He sat them both up, gathering her into his arms, pinning her arms to her chest and stretching his legs over hers. "Jen," he said gently, holding her tight. "Jen, wake up, it's just a nightmare."  
  
She whimpered; slouching in his embrace as she slowly woke up. "Tim?" she said quietly, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Yeah, baby," he answered, his voice still husky with sleep. "You're here with me, and tomorrow we're going home to Ben."  
  
"It's over?" she asked cautiously, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Travis is in the hospital, then he's going to jail for the rest of his life. It's over, Jen." Tim's cell phone rang and he grabbed it from the nightstand. "Hey, H," he answered. "Yeah, she's fine, just a nightmare. Okay, thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean to wake Horatio," she said, burying her face in her hands.  
  
He grinned. "Oh, so you meant to wake me?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, Ha," she answered irritably. "Very funny, my husband's a regular stand-up comic." Jennifer stretched her arms out. Her engagement ring caught a glint of moonlight and she sighed heavily. Tim stretched his left hand out, capturing hers and intertwining their fingers. "I love you, Jennifer," he told her, bringing their hands up to his face. He kissed her bruised ring finger.  
  
"I love you, too," she answered, snuggling into his embrace. "Thank you for finding me."  
  
Speed laughed heartily. "Thank you for being so damned smart, not that I ever expected you'd be anything else."  
  
"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to get back to her boys," she stated, giggling slightly. "The thought of the two of you attempting to do your own laundry, cook your own meals, pay the bills and run the house - well, let's just not go there."  
  
"I can cook," Tim defended himself. "And I did do my own laundry before I met you."  
  
She laughed, plainly this time. "Paying someone to do your laundry for you is not the same thing as doing your own laundry, Tim."  
  
"You say tomato," he argued, moving her hair away from her shoulder with his finger. He placed a gentle kiss on the soft area where her neck and shoulders met, causing her to moan lightly.  
  
"Don't stop," she encouraged him. "I won't break, Tim."  
  
"I know," he said, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. "I'm just.......," he couldn't find the words he needed to complete the sentence.  
  
Jennifer turned in his embrace to face him. "He didn't touch me like that, Tim, not once." She ran her fingers down the side of his stubbly cheek. "I need you," she whispered onto his lips, letting her fingers trail down his chest. "I need to feel you, to know you're real."  
  
"I'm real," he breathed heavily, capturing her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands under her shirt, caressing the creamy skin beneath. "Horatio's in the next room," he muttered, pulling the shirt over her head.  
  
"I don't care," she replied breathlessly as her fingers made contact with the growing bulge in his boxers. "Make love to me." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle (sigh), but hey, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rating: We'll start out with PG-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: Speed/OC (Jennifer), Horatio/Calleigh, and maybe we'll give Eric a little love this time!  
  
Summary: Speed's wife is kidnapped and all the clues lead to a case Speed and John Hagen worked on early in their careers.  
  
Author's Note - I almost feel like I'm making Speed cheat between two women right now! However, my brain hurts and I desperately need a break from the serial killer in Love Lost Returned. This story has been in my head for a few days now, and if I don't get fingers to keyboard - I'll forget it all!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"MOMMY!" Ben screamed as he ran down the airport concourse and in to Jennifer's arms. She lifted him up, peppering his face with little kisses.  
  
"Oh, my baby," she cried, burying her face in blonde hair. "My sweet, sweet baby. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too, Mommy," he said, hugging her neck tightly. He refused to let Jennifer put him down, not that she was willing to anyway. Jennifer hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek while the older woman cried. She then turned her attention to John, slapping him on the chest. "Are there any other criminals in your past I should know about?"  
  
John smiled and drew her into his arms. "Not that I know of," he said into her hair, kissing her on top of the head. "I'm so sorry about all of this, Jenny."  
  
Horatio hugged Calleigh tightly; then lifted their daughter, Breanna, out of her stroller. "Hi there, Brea-baby." He kissed his daughter's curly red hair. "Did you miss Daddy?"  
  
The toddler gurgled a response, latching onto Horatio's collar. "I don't know about her," Calleigh laughed, kissing her husband as the group began to walk out of the airport, "but I sure did."  
  
"Mommy," Ben said as the family crossed the airport parking lot to a waiting Suburban, "our boat left this morning."  
  
Jennifer looked over at Tim, who just shrugged. "Yes, baby, it did. But Daddy and I promise we're going to make that up to you, okay?"  
  
"We might be able to help with that," John grinned, pulling a small stack of papers from his jacket, handing them to Jennifer.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, flipping through the stack.  
  
"I called the Cruise line, told them what had been going on, and luckily, the lady that I spoke with had read about you in the paper. She let me change the dates without any fees."  
  
"There's another ship leaving next Monday," Calleigh chimed in. "All five of you will be on it."  
  
"Five?" Tim asked with eyes wide.  
  
Horatio grinned. "We thought that John and Julie might need a vacation after all of this, plus, I don't think Julie is going to let Jennifer out of her sight for a while."  
  
"You got that right," Julie stated plainly. "I'd love one week on a boat, knowing that nobody will shooting at or kidnapping my family."  
  
"Here's hoping," Tim answered sarcastically, taking the information from Jennifer. "But seriously, guys, thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Tim, I've been thinking." Jennifer was stretched out on a lounge chair, sunning herself on the boat deck in a hot-pink bikini.  
  
"Uh-oh," he answered, peering at her over the top of his sunglasses. "That could get you and I both in trouble."  
  
"Smartass." She threw a bottle of suntan lotion at him and grinned. "Seriously, though, do you want to know what I've been thinking?"  
  
"Does it involve sex?" he asked jokingly. "Cause if it does, you know I'm all for whatever it is."  
  
"Actually," she nodded. "It does involve sex." Jennifer sat up on her lounge chair and looked at her husband seriously. "I want to have a baby."  
  
Tim choked on the beer he was drinking, causing Jennifer to laugh. "I didn't say I was pregnant, Tim, I said I wanted to have a baby."  
  
"I heard you," he said, wiping his face with his beach towel.  
  
"Well," she asked, tilting her head to one side, "What do you think?"  
  
Tim shook his head. "I don't think you're emotionally ready to make that decision, Jennifer."  
  
"What if in three months from now, I feel the same way?"  
  
Tim took a deep breath and considered his wife carefully. He simply couldn't resist the expectant look on her face. "Well, if in three months from now you still feel the same way, then I guess........"  
  
Jennifer squealed with delight and leapt onto him before he could finish his sentence. "You guess what?" she asked, planting kisses along his neck.  
  
"Unfair," he argued. She looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear. Tim rolled his eyes. "Then I guess we'll make the 'baby's room' as Ben likes to call it, into a real baby's room."  
  
"You want to start practicing now?" she asked seductively, continuing her assault on his neck. "Ben's with my mother and Mickey Mouse and John's probably hitting on some single mother somewhere, so we're pretty much all to ourselves."  
  
"I'll race you to the room," he answered.  
  
The End. 


End file.
